Heat
by KinkyK and JazzyJ
Summary: Kiba's in heat and he really can't take it anymore. "Kiba, not here on the desk!" PWP


**Author:** KinkyK

**Rating: **MA** [PWP: Porn with some plot, but mostly porn.]**

**Disclaimer: **I own only my story.

**Note: **I wrote this in my head before falling asleep and I decided to type it. This ship gets no love.

* * *

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," he mumbled to himself while he maneuvered through the many hallways at the Hokage tower. He knew she was there. He could smell her all over the place. It was like she purposely touched every wall and opened every door, but then again she practically lived here thanks to Tsunade. Kiba paused in the middle in the hallway to focus on her scent. He closed his eyes and took a couple of deep breaths to calm him down and search for her.

His eyes suddenly snapped out when he locked onto her scent. She was in her usual last resort spot. It was her backup office to get away from everyone that was located at the very top of the tower. Tsunade gave it to her as an upgrade gift when she became one of the top medics at work. Her teacher understood how stressful people could be and how an office to get away from everyone was absolutely important. It was previously storage, but once it was cleaned up, it was spacious with a great view of everything.

It was pretty much Sakura's favorite place in the world next her home. Kiba mentally beat himself up that he didn't think about going there sooner. He wasted his time going in circles and being questioned by random workers at the tower who noticed his path. He stormed up the many steps and did his best not to tear the door down when he opened it. Her scent was so overwhelming he could die. Sakura didn't bother looking up from her paperwork to know who it was. He was always the one who stormed in her office like it was okay. She used to scold him before, but now it was routine.

She scribbled a little note next to a paragraph in her medical book and looked up. "What is it Kiba?"

His eyes were too busy roaming her body to hear her. She was wearing her pediatrician-working outfit. A red button up blouse, a black pencil skirt, and red wedge heels. Kids apparently took to her better when she looked like a pretty grown up women, versus a scary nurse in an all white medical coat. He noticed the first couple of her buttons of her blouse were undone since she alone and relaxed, her skirt was risen up since her legs were crossed under her desk, and her heels were next to her desk after a hard days work.

Sakura suddenly noticed that look in his eye and stood up. "No Kiba. Not here, not now, not anymore."

He was pulled out of his trance by her movement. "Sakura, please. I can't–."

"No," she began while walking towards him, "we're not together anymore okay? I can't keep hooking up with your behind their backs."

He rolled his eyes at the mention of Sasuke and Naruto. Apparently the two of them didn't like their teammate being constantly sexed up by so called a kinky pervert by him, or at least that's what Naruto said. "They don't have to know. They don't know about two nights ago do they? Or last week? Or last month?"

Her lips pursed at the reminder. She and Kiba couldn't keep their hands off of each other. Even after her teammate intervention, it just fueled her to be with him even more. Sneaking around was just one of those things that turned her on and doing it with Kiba was something she could never regret. "Look, I know I've slipped up, but," she trailed off while folding her arms, "maybe we need to stop."

Kiba kept replaying her words over in his head. "Stop?" he questioned while stepping closer, "why the fuck do we need to stop?"

In reflex, Sakura backed up and into her work desk. She wasn't scared, but turned on. The roughness in his voice and the smoldering look he gave her went straight between her legs. "Kiba," she said timidly.

He pressed her into the desk, leaving them a breath away from each other. Kiba then slightly bent down to whisper in her ear. "You really want us to stop? Do you really want us to stop fucking? Do you want me stop bending you over tables and fucking you till your legs are weak? Do you want me stop eating you out till you're screaming my name? Do you want me stop leaving bruises and bite marks on your hips, lips, and neck? Or maybe you want to stop leaving scratches and bites marks all over me? Do you really want all that and more to stop? Do you Sakura?"

Her breath grew shallow and she closed her eyes as she thought back to very first time and to the most recent time her and Kiba got together. All their hot blooded meet ups, all their rough sexual encounters, all their quickies in somewhat public places, and more hit her all at once. There was no way she could give all of that up. There was no way she could give up the one person who understood her body, mind, and soul. Kiba wasn't her first love, but he ended up being her everything without her even noticing. She let out a shaky breath before replying. "No, I don't."

Her words were barely heard by him. He was too busy feeling his body against hers and basking in the new scent in the air: her arousal. He couldn't help himself; he took another breath of the essence known as her before licking the shell of her ear. She shuddered against him and grabbed his arm on reflex. He ignored her grip and nibbled and breathed on the sensitive cartilage. A small moan that spilled out of her pouty lips brought him back to his world. Kiba had to have her and he had to have her now.

He took a step back and made eye contact with her before picking her up and setting her on the edge of the desk. Realization suddenly hit her when he started pushing her paperwork and books on to the floor. "Kiba, not here on the desk!"

"I'm sorry Sakura, I'm not in the mood to change my mind right now," he mumbled before moving up her skirt, opening her legs, and placing himself between them. Her reply was cut short before it left her lips when she felt his hard on against her underwear. He smirked to himself. All he had to do was make her feel how much he needed and wanted her and she became putty in his hands. He lightly ground his hips against hers and earned a gasp in return. Fuck those cute moans and groans. He wanted her screaming and cussing and moaning his name until her voice gave out.

Kiba looked down on her and took in the sight of her clothes with a growl. She knew what that meant. She didn't know whether to be upset or turned on that he ripped her blouse open and buttons fell to the floor. She really liked that shirt, like a lot. However the tingles of pleasure that started at the back of her thighs that went straight to in between her legs made her ignore it. He then took a look at her underwear and noticed it was a thong. It was like she was begging for him to just rip it off. He quickly pulled at both strings on the sides of her hips and threw the cloth to the floor.

Sakura groaned at her loss of underwear. At this rate, she was going to need a whole new outfit. She suddenly gasped at the feeling of two of his fingers going up and down between her folds. Her green eyes watched as those two fingers went up to his nose to take a whiff and then to his mouth. She lightly blushed but didn't break the eye contact they had. Once he tasted her, she knew that all these touches of admiration and eyeing her body were going to go down hill.

She was right, because after her taste spread across his tongue with a growl, he was ready. His hands began to fumble with the button and zipper on his pants. He quickly pulled down his boxers and began pushing his way into Sakura. She took a sudden intake of breath from the fullness. He hissed while feeling her walls tighten and contract around his cock. He took a couple of test thrusts as he reveled in the feeling. Soon he was thrusting into her relentlessly, digging his fingernails into her hips, and mumbling curse words under his breath.

She bit the corner of her lip in attempt to hold in the screams threatening to escape her lips. She soon noticed the coopery taste in her mouth and it was evident she bit her lip too hard. Kiba's nose caught on to the scent of blood and his attention snapped to her face. He couldn't help but bend over and capture her lips in his. Their relationship was full of blood: harsh bites, scratches, and lip biting always left someone bleeding in the end. They were so use to it that the taste of Sakura's blood in his mouth only fueled him more.

He broke up their tongue wrestle with harsh bites and noticed her restrained tits bouncing in her bra. He growled at the clothing and pulled down both sides with his free hand. He harshly pinched the dusky nipple and then began to massage the soft piece flesh to push away the pain. Kiba looked up at her face. He loved watching her when he was fucking her. Her face contorted in pleasure, the light blush across her cheeks, her eyes filled with lust, the twitch in her muscles as the pleasure increased and decreased. Fuck, he almost blew his load at the thought.

Kiba refused to come first. He had to see her come, not only because he loved watching her writhe in pleasure, but also he wasn't satisfied until she was satisfied. So he picked up the pace, pounding into her while commenting in between how tight she was, how hot she looked being fucked on her work desk, how sexy her tits looked bouncing and half hanging out of her bra. He could see it in her face, she was holding back. Fuck that shit; he wanted to hear her scream. Who the fuck cares if someone happened to hear their quickie? In fact he wanted someone to hear it. It made the whole situation hotter.

All he had to do was lean in her ear and whisper the magic words: "Scream for me baby." Sakura lost her resolve in that moment. She let out a throaty moan and couldn't stop from there. Her moans of pleasure soon turned into screams, begs, Kiba's name, and the word fuck. He gave a shaky laugh as he continuously thrust into her. Those were the words he loved to hear. They were also the words that helped him finish her off. He did whatever could. Grabbed her tits, said dirty phrases, and rubbed her clit. With a pinch to the sensitive piece of flesh between her legs, she came, and hard.

Her walls constricting around him suddenly stopped Kiba's movements. He watched as her body convulsed in waves of pleasure, her hips absentmindedly moving in circles to ride out the orgasm, her right hand roughly grabbing at her breast, and the little mumbles of his name and fuck could be heard under her breath. Watching her display went straight to his cock and he let out a choked gasp as he came. She lightly moaned at feeling of him coming inside of her. Her whole entire lower body was over sensitive. She winced in slight pain as he pulled out of her.

Kiba watched as his cum started to drip out of her and onto the floor. He thanked God for birth control. He waited till his breathing calmed down before leaning down to kiss her. It was one of her favorite types of kisses after they had sex. It wasn't hungry and rough, but slow and somewhat gentle considering it was Kiba. They broke apart and his brown eyes looked into her green ones. Sakura knew that look and hugged him. "I miss you too."

He breathed into her neck. Her ability to read him like a book made it easier for him. "Fuck your teammates. We're getting back together."

She smiled and let go so she could look at the sexy tan face she fell in love with. "I couldn't have said it better myself."

* * *

it was dirtier in my head, but i forgot how it went, oh well.

this ship is so underrated it hurts. also sorry if the lemon sucks, i don't write them much anymore.

review please. ;)

~kinkyk


End file.
